Erica's Adventures in Wonderland
Full Plot Erica is at a bridal shop admiring her dress for Dave and Ivan's wedding. She spots a wedding gown and is convinced to try it on. Erica's voiceover: "Alice in Wonderland fell down the rabbit hole and her dreams became a reality. Have you ever wondered what it would be like to wake up in a fantasy?" Kai arrives and is wowed. Dr. Naadiah is showing Dr. Tom candidates for future patients, and asks which he would like. He thinks he should wait until the next round. Dr. Naadiah asks why, and he doesn't feel drawn to either case. She says she picked them for him as their issues mirror his own but he prefers to wait. Dr. Naadiah comments that she has never seen Dr. Tom turn down patients. At the wedding, Erica meets Adam's date, Nicole. Dave and Ivan get married. Kai takes Erica aside, reiterates that he wouldn't know what he would do without her, and proposes. She's stunned since they just got together. Benny interrupts them as they're needed for wedding photos. Erica ends up at Dr. Tom's empty office, but Dr. Tom is with Amanda. He realizes he's supposed to see Erica so he tells Amanda he's going to the bathroom. Erica tells Dr. Tom she was at the wedding and saw Adam with someone, and Kai proposed to her. She felt Kai was living in a fantasy, when she had accepted reality. How do they get around not living in the same time? "Impossible relationships, that's my special gift. Why can't I find the right guy?" Dr. Tom asked Erica: Describe your ideal partner, the right guy. What qualities would he possess? Erica's response: Ambitious, educated, honest like Adam, confident, artistic like Kai, funny, non-smoker, good cook. Is that enough? She then adds: Dark hair, light eyes, great body, single, from 2011. Dr. Tom transports her to meet her perfect man. She walks into her apartment to find an unknown guy waiting. Surprised, she steps back into the hallway and Dr. Tom meets her, dressed in a Star Trek uniform (Toronto Comicon). They are in an alternate universe where she is living with the perfect guy, named Milo. She goes back in, Milo is looking at his photos, and the place is decorated with his photos. He gives her a great shoulder massage and cooks her an amazing dinner. Erica is looking through his incredible photos, including one of her. The others are urban public spaces and hers doesn't belong. But he says it's what his photo book needs, it's the unexpected element that jolts the viewer. Erica realizes she just learned someting about editing from a photographer. Jenny calls Erica, as they had planned to meet at Gremlins. They're leaving but Milo is late, blow drying his hair. It's clear he works out at the gym as well. At Gremlins he wants to photograph every capital. Jenny says NY, and Milo says it's not a capital. Jenny tells them she needs to go to the bathroom, and Milo says to Erica her need for male attention knows no bounds. He finds Jenny amusing, he thinks she could use restraint and an atlas. Back at the apartment Erica realizes Milo annoys her. She tells him he's arrogant, and he says he's not, he's confident and she loves that about him. Erica: You're so full of yourself. Milo: And you're a hypocrite, you think all the same things, you just don't say them. Since Milo is in the gym by 6 he's going to bed with or without her. Erica returns to the wedding. She goes to get wine, bumps into Adam, and discovers Nicole is his date for the wedding. Adam tells Erica he bumped into Dr. Tom on the street, and says he deserves someone to make him happy. Looking at Kai, he's thinking the same thing, that Erica should be with someone who is right, someone who ticks off all those boxes. Erica doesn't look happy. Brent tries to flirt with Julianne but she isn't ready to go public. Kai approaches Erica again and they talk. He apologizes for ambushing her earlier. He has a solution, that when she is a doctor, she can travel through time to Kai. She says fine, let's explore this. She comes to 2019, she has a business in 2011 she's not willing to give up. So what will she do, work 9 to 5 in 2011, come spend nights in 2019? Saturdays in one decade, Sundays in another? "This is not a choose your adventure book, it's meant to help us in our present." Kai rebuts: Rules are meant to be broken. Erica says she doesn't know him well enough, and he doesn't know her well enough either. Spend the night, come on tour. She's killing the dream, when he doesn't want to wake up. She tells him: Kiss me and say goodbye. Dr. Fred appears and says it's time for Kai to leave. The regret is finished even though the album is only half done, and that's because Kai's real regret is about Erica. Dr. Fred: You have a choice, pursue the fantasy or accept reality like Erica has. Forge a real life and a real relationship in the present. Kai returns to his own present. Erica and Julianne toast to being single. Julianne assures Erica she will find the right person, her soul mate. Erica asks what if it's not about finding the perfect soul mate, but more about finding the person you want to be with. Erica spots Dr. Tom at the wedding. Julianne tries to tell her something but Erica interrupts to talk to Dr. Tom. She says her dance card is empty, and Dr. Tom offers to pencil himself in, and they dance. She tells Dr. Tom she ended things with Kai. He asks about Milo, and she says he turned out to be not so perfect. He was also arrogant, vain, and insensitive. Dr. Tom: "Confidence pushed too far becomes arrogance. Vanity gave rise to that body that you found so attractive. And the honesty that you wanted is not so appealing when it hurts your feelings." He asks what she is looking for. Erica realizes she found what she was looking for, and screwed it up. Dr. Tom: "We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person, perfectly. - Sam Keen" Erica asks what to do, and Dr. Tom says you do the only thing you can do, surrender. Dr. Tom and Amanda are in bed. He's thinking of work, and tells her how reluctant he is to talk about it. He's thinking of what it would be like to retire from therapy. Amanda has had three careers so far, and she says sometimes you outgrow something. Dr. Tom asks her: How do you know? She responds: It creeps up on you, that restlessness. One day, you know. Back at the wedding, Julianne tells Brent he's right, and she wants to tell Erica, but then she can't find Erica. Erica catches Adam when he's alone, and tells him she broke things off with Kai, as he was a fantasy to help her get over losing Adam. She said 90% of what they had was great, with 10% where they were driving each other crazy. Adam says it's 80/20, and Erica says how about 85/15. She apologizes, and tells Adam she doesn't want Kai and a fantasy. She wants Adam, and is willing to do the work necessary to fix things. The parts that drive her crazy are actually good - the way he challenges her, and stands up to her. She asks: can we just try again, even if there's no guarantee? Adam says yes.